dungeons_depressionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phaezi of The Exodar
LONGER A PLAYER Phaezi of Exodar is one of the Player Characters in Dungeons and Depressions. She is the only daughter of Ireshi and Talfoard. She belongs to the class of paladin, and holy specialization. As of current events, she is no longer a player, but still exists as an NPC. Phaezi was born on the planet Draenor. She was raised by her parents, learning along with her group of three other friends, lovingly referred to as Team Phaezi. Her mother was killed early in her life by an unknown disease. She was among the draenei who fleed the planet on the spaceship Exodar. When the Exodar crashed, Phaezi vowed to find the cure to her mother's sickness so that no one else would suffer the same fate. Eventually, on her misson, she met up with the rest of the protagonists, whom she later joined to help on their adventure. She hopes that this journey might bring her closer to the cure, as they make their way all over the world. Appearance Phaezi is young, for a draenei, and decently short, below average at least. She has a round, happy face and glowing, turquoise eyes. Her eyebrows are thin and trimmed nicely. She has very short, half-shaved, silvery hair. Her complexion is light blue, but not pale. She has long curved horns atop her head, as well as elf-like pointed ears. She has a short tail, more akin to a noodle than a tail, sprouting from her behind. She is physically fit and muscular, giving her a lovely-looking, hour-glass shaped body. Her main outfit is a rose-colored, pink crop top, with dark red trimming. The back of the shirt bears thick, scale like armour. She wears pink wraps around both shoulders, each with the scale armour, along with striped arm bands. She has a dark red belt and rose pants. The pants end in a moon shape around her knees, also with a red trim. The pants also bear armour beneath her thighs and around her butt. She wears rose bracers, each with two red spots on the fronts. She wears gold bands around her horns, and well as two more at the base and end of her tail respectively. Personality Phaezi is best described as bubbly, optimistic, and helpful, yet she is also strong and determined. Ever since she was a child, people would never see her upset. It was as though she could never be sad. In fact, even her friends had never seen her upset, save for a best friend, Finnan, whom she shares everything with. However, the happy girl part of her personality isn't the only part of her that exists. She can be deep and interesting, though this does not show unless the situation demands for it. Phaezi considers herself somewhat of a 'life of the party' when it comes to personality types. She is excitable and optimistic, acting on impulse more than anything. She doesn't really believe in plans, she is a firm supporter of the metaphor "we'll cross that bridge when we get there." She loves to be supportive, and has an affinity to helping people who are sad or hurting. When someone is upset, she will do everything in her power to make the person feel better. Phaezi is very intelligent, almost to a fault, which is both a blessing and a curse. She is analytical and thoughtful, despite her disregard for the formation of plans. She is observant, and won't go anywhere unknown without knowing exactly what's there. She has an odd affinity for being poetic, but this comes out very rarely. Oftentimes, when she is feeling inspired or has generally learned something that she wants to share, she will relay this in the form of long-winded speeches. Most people find this annoying, but she continues to do it, despite the groans from those around her. She is very, very nature oriented, loving all things earthy and flowery. She learned herbalism aboard the Exodar when researching to cure her mother, so she is very proficient in that area. Flowers are one of her favorite things ever, seeing as how she'd never really seen one until the Exodar went down. If asked what her favorite flower is, she would tell you, "snapdragons. pink ones, specifically, but any snapdragon is cool in my book," Phaezi is loyal and protective towards all of her friends, willing to go great lengths to help them. She has faced a lot of loss in her life, and refuses to let it happen again. When Nuraleen was captured by a power-hungry blood elf, Phaezi was pissed. She was not going to let her friend slip from her fingers, especially Nuraleen. Phaezi's protective nature is doubled for the other draenei, who is almost the spitting image of her mother, causing Phaezi to be more closely attached to her. Background Childhood Phaezi was born on June 8th, aboard the Exodar. She lived a fairly standard childhood. She was a happy child who was excellent at making friends. She always hung out with a group of three other draenei children named Finnan, Uzann, and Nurall respectively. Phaezi was the odd one out as a child, due to her interest in nature and wildlife. Living on the Exodar before it crashed, she never got to experience world's outside the ship, so it had always made her curious. She grew up pretty normally and happily, even had a girlfriend for a while(she is gay lol). That all changed when her mother became very ill. It is unknown how this happened, as the disease was something the draenei had never encountered before. despite phaezi's best efforts, her mother simply got worse and worse. After several months of suffering, Ireshi eventually passed on. Frustrated and confused, Phaezi devoted her life to training and becoming stronger for the sake of her mother. Her father, Talfoard, was one of Exodar's most powerful paladins, thus, he passed his skills and knowledge onto his daughter. Phaezi vowed that with her newfound abilities, she would find the cure for her mothers disease so that no one else would suffer the same fate. When the Exodar crashed, Phaezi faced one more loss for her troubles. As the ship went down, she and Nurall lost track of Uzann and Finnan. Alone with only each other, and afraid of the hysteria going on around them, the two stuck together like glue. Even on impact, they held tightly to each other. When Nurall realized what was happening, she took to being Phaezi's shield. When large pieces of shrapnel made their way toward the couple, Nurall used her magic ability to beat it back. However, she was not strong enough, despite her best efforts. She was able to slow it down, but it still pierced through her body, protecting Phaezi, but killing Nurall. In the aftermath of the wreckage, Phaezi had lost Nurall. After a few hours of searching, she discovered her girlfriend's lifeless body, buried beneath sheets of metal, bloodied almost beyond recognition. Several hours later, Finnan and Uzann discovered Phaezi, sobbing as she frantically tries to free Nurall from her tomb. They eventually managed to stop her, needing to tear her away from Nurall's dead body. It took several months before she even felt like herself again, after many suicidal attempts so she could be with her lover. Eventually, Finnan and Uzann were able to remind Phaezi of her mission. Now that they were on Azeroth, she could research even more into her mother's illness. As a present, Uzann brought Phaezi back pink snapdragons (her favorite flower) from he and Finnan's scouting mission. Renewed and determined, Phaezi bid farewell to her two friends, after promising to keep in touch using Finnan's moth partner, Khaath. She set out on her mission, going from land to land in search of herbal skills and knowledge. Adventures A little while into her travelings, she met up with the other protagonists, whom she quickly became friends with. Despite the weird situations they tend to find themselves in along the way, Phaezi hopes that their help may bring her closer to the cure she is searching for. She met the protagonist team whilst staying in a small draenei village in a nondescript forest. When she saw the team, she was confused, yet curious. When she saw the draenei they were traveling with, she honestly mistook her for her mother. Despite her disappointment, she joined the team anyway. She eventually helped the protagonists beat off several challenges. She joined them in a raid on a satyr camp, where they rescued an entire island from an irradiated crystal. After that, they eventually returned to the Exodar. Phaezi was excited to her friends, but they were nowhere to be found. As it turns out, Finn was stationed at Azurewatch at the time, along with Uzann. Apparently, they'd become a duo. At the Exodar, they were summoned by The Prophet Velen, who gave them their mission to help bring together the Alliance and take down the Burning Legion. They left the Exodar soon after, and made a voyage to Stormwind City. Upon reaching Stormwind, they sought an audience with the king Anduwin. The king agreed to help them, as long as they helped him guard a party he was having the following night. The party accepted, and Phaezi got to take them shopping for cute party outfits, something she was always good at. The following night, they took up their jobs as undercover night guards. Phaezi ended up picking up a chick there, but had to let her go as the night ended. Several things went down at that party. There was a couple of draenei, one of which was Vindicator Titanya, who was the woman that Phaezi courted. With her came a draenei man, who was not totally up to draenei code. As the night ended, the man was no where to be found, as well as the king. The party eventually discovered a blood elf, who was posing as a draenei to get into the party. The blood elf captured Nuraleen, and the party had to let him get away in order to rescue her in the most efficient of ways. A very angry Phaezi, as well as the protagonist team, made their way into the Outlands in order to rescue their friend. Talents Fashion Phaezi considers herself to be somewhat of a fashion guru. She has always had an affinity for it since she was a child. Her mother taught her everything she knows, and she used to try dressing up her friends. This, of course, never happened. On her adventure with the protagonist team, she and the party were tasked with being undercover guards for the king's ball. This was the first time Phaezi really got to show off her skills. She picked out lovely outfits for every one of the Player Characters, taking into account everything that looks good on everyone. Cooking Phaezi is actually a rather excellent cook. Her mother started to teach her to cook when she was young, but she never got to finish her lessons. Later, when the Player Characters ended up in the Exodar, Phaezi finished her cooking training. She loves to cook for other people, but she is only a beginner. She has a small case of short-term memory loss, so she is basically unable to remember any recipes. She has a few written down in a notebook she carries with her, but otherwise, she does not get to show off this skill often. Singing One of Phae's favorite things to do is sing, and she is fantastic at it. She has what's called a 'belting voice.' This is a type of singing voice most often used by actors in musical theater. She has a powerful voice that can carry long distances and is almost obnoxiously loud. Her favorite type of music to sing is upbeat silly songs. Her voice isn't really made for operatic songs, but she can still sing them. She is able to sing all types of songs, but that doesn't mean she's good at every single one of them. Family Ireshi of Exodar Ireshi is Phaezi's mother, so it stands to reason that she would have a very close relationship with Phaezi. Between her two parents, Phaezi is closer to Ireshi than she is to Talfoard. Talfoard was often busy being a cool paladin, running missions and generally not being around. Ireshi essentially raised Phaezi, until she eventually passed. Ireshi taught Phaezi everything she knows about fashion and accessorizing, giving Phaezi the love she has for all of that. Since Ireshi was not a fighter, she was instead a sewer. She became sort of a fashion guru around the Exodar. People came to her for fashion advice and the like. Since Ireshi died when when Phaezi was six, they weren't able to do too much together. Phaezi was home-schooled by her mother, but despite that, she wasn't that great of a student. Oftentimes, the rest of team Phaezi would visit her family's inn and break Phaezi out so she could do stuff with them. Phaezi was the one who did the most when it came to trying to keep Ireshi alive whilst she was sick. She would visit the hospital every day, bring gifts and company. Team Phaezi couldn't even get her to leave sometimes. When Ireshi finally died, Phaezi went into some pretty deep depression. Her friends tried to help, but it took a very long time for her to keep her head up. Talfoard of Exodar Talfoard is Phaezi's father and teacher. He spent most of her childhood out and about, keeping the peace. He and Phaezi were not very close during the first few years of her life. However, after Ireshi's death, things started to turn around. Per Phaezi's request, Talfoard became her teacher in battle. Talfoard is one of the Exodar's strongest paladin, and passed his skills onto her. Phaezi and Talfoard became closer during the years where she was training. Not only did he share skills, he also shared stories and wisdom. They would talk about Ireshi a lot, and Talfoard would tell about what she was like before Phaezi came around. Talfoard was a jokester, and they played around a lot and had fun with each other. Talfoard was the most reluctant to let Phaezi leave on her research mission. Despite knowing full well that she is strong and capable, he was still worried about her. Eventually he agreed to let her go, but he had to convince Finnan to let him use Khaath every once in a while. Relationships Nuraleen of Azurewatch Nura is the only other draenei in the team of protagonists. She and Phaezi hit if off pretty quickly, and it could be argued that they have the closest relationship (save for Berb and Kendrana who are dating). At least, that's what Phaezi believes, she's isn't sure how Nuraleen feels about her. Phaezi has a strong attachment to Nuraleen in the form of motherly instinct. Nuraleen's appearance is almost the spitting image of Ireshi, Phaezi's mother. Because of this, Phaezi has made it her job to be Nuraleen's bodyguard, in a sense, so that she does not lose her as well. Onoma of Teldrassil Phaezi does not have that solid of a relationship with Onoma. The night elf spends most of her time with Evenlyn, as they have been friends for a very long time. Phaezi and Onoma are a decent team in battle, and have worked together during numerous fights. The players controlling Phaezi and Onoma, Renee and Gabby, are very close friends, so it stands to reason that Onoma and Phaezi will eventually have a closer relationship. But, as of now, Phaezi has not been with the protagonist team long enough. Evenlyn of Teldrassil Phaezi's relationship with Evenlyn is almost identical to Onoma. Phaezi hasn't really had a chance to get to know Evenlyn, despite the amount of time they've spent together. Phaezi aspires to be friends with the whole group, so this may change. Since Evenlyn and Onoma are such close friends, there isn't really much room for others. Phaezi, however, is determined. She believes if she can become friends with the both of them individually, then perhaps they will accept her more willingly. Boo Boo the Fool Boo Boo is one of Phaezi's favorite people. He has the sort of charm and personality that is exactly her type. Phaezi isn't sure how he feels about her, but she is certain she wants to become better friends with the adorable goblin. As a result of a curse, Boo Boo is supposed to be so unnaturally cute that no one will take him seriously. Phaezi was a victim to this curse for a while, distracted by the bright pink bows and the little face. Eventually, she came to realize the skills he has, and she began to respect him a little more. Boo Boo has been the mastermind of many an idea that has helped the protagonist team out of difficult situations. Berb If Phaezi had to choose a least favorite protagonist, it would be Berb. Phaezi has to most unstable relationship with him, and believes he will be the most difficult to make friends with. They have argued many a time, and don't get along very well. Berb has been a bit of a wrench in Phaezi's friendship plan ever since she joined the team. The two do have a shared respect for alchohol, but that's about all they have in common. Phaezi would easily hammer Berb into the ground were she not so nice. Coatt Phaezi and Coatt have an odd relationship. It's almost on and off, in a sense. Phaezi likes to think she's friends with everyone in the protagonist team, and Coatt is no exception. The two have gotten into antics together here and there, but they haven't known each other long enough to form a really strong relationship. The two have a sort of love/hate relationship. They have a lot in common, in the form of music taste and stuff that they're interested in. At the same time, the two easily piss each other off, whether it be something one of them said or did. Phaezi enjoys having Coatt as a friend, but he manages to bother her sometimes. Lan of Panderia Lan Kendrana Ken Finnan of Azurewatch Finnan is one of Phaezi's three closest childhood friends, a team lovingly referred to as Team Phaezi. Of the four of them, Finnan and Phaezi are the closest. Phaezi's pet moth, Phineas's name is based off of Finnan. The two shared everything with each other, even stuff Phaezi didn't tell Nurall. Finnan was the first friend Phaezi ever made. He is much different from the rest of the draenei, which could be why Phaezi took a liking to him. He is much smaller than all of the other male draenei of his age, due to a mutation when he was born. A birth defect occurred that stunted his muscular system, causing his body to be underdeveloped and small. He is muscular, in a sense, but cannot grow any bigger. When the Exodar crashed, he was heavily injured, to the point where he could have died. A frantic Uzann was able to get the Exodar's best medics on him, to successfully keep him alive. Unfortunately, he was left with some irreversible damage. He now walks with a limp, and his left arm was rendered completely useless. It was cut so deeply, that the nerve endings in his arm were ripped from the rest of the nervous system. After having his arm amputated, Phaezi was able to convince the Exodar's mechanics to create a robotic arm for him. They connected it to the remains of his shoulder nerves, giving him full control of it. At this point, Phaezi was training to become a paladin. Whenever she wasn't training, she was helping Finn gain better control of his new arm, allowing him to turn his weakness into a strength. When Phaezi left for her research, she and Finnan did not see each for a long time, save for some letters sent back and forth with Finn's moth. Finnan is now one of the most skilled hunters living at Azurewatch, and is sort of hailed as a leader, which is funny because of how much smaller he is than his followers. Nurall of Exodar Nurall is Phaezi's ex-girlfriend, as well a member of the Exodar squad Team Phaezi. She was the very last entry to the team, though despite her lateness, she was warmly accepted. She became the shoulder to cry on for the team, and despite not being the sharpest tool in the shed, she is the most level-headed. She and Phaezi met at a very young age, probably around eight or nine years. It seemed that the moment they met, sparks flew and they took to each other like a bee to honey. Uzann and Finn were probably the worst wingmen ever to exist, but they supported their relationship wholeheartedly. They somehow managed to to create a very elaborate meeting place for Phaezi to ask Nurall out, complete with a tasty dinner (Finn happens to be a decent cook) and a lovely view of the open space. The events of the encounter are blurry, but Nurall happily accepted, and the two started dating. The two became very, very close, inseparable even. They completed each other like puzzle pieces, moon and sun, yin and yang. Although Nurall wasn't the smartest, Phaezi counteracted this with her vast intelligent. And in turn, whenever Phaezi felt paranoid, Nurall would fix this with her happy-go-lucky attitude. A lot of Phaezi's attitude and sense of humor stems from the memory of Nurall. Tragically, Nurall is the only member of Team Phaezi who is no longer alive. She did not survive the Exodar's crash. She died trying to protect Phaezi from some flying shrapnel. If it weren't for Nurall, Phaezi would be dead. No doubt about it. Phaezi does not believe in mourning, so she let the death of her mother and her girlfriend act as more motivation for her to succeed in her mission. Phaezi is currently single now, and is not at all against gaining a new romantic partner, as she knows Nurall would have wanted her to move on. Uzann of Azurewatch Uzann is the second member of Team Phaezi, and the self-imposed leader. If Phaezi had to pick a least favorite friend, it would be Uzann, but she would never say that to his face, she likes him too much to be mean. Uzann is very proud, so this fact probably would not affect him, but Phaezi is not brave enough to cross him either. Uzann was a difficult friend to make, and he may not be part of team Phaezi if not for the circumstance in which he and Phaezi met. Phaezi loves nature more than anything. When they were younger, Uzann wanted nothing more than to claim Phaezi as his own. When he learned of her obsession with nature, he decided to do something about it. There was certain faction of draenei who were sent off the ship to collect resources and items to help sustain life aboard the Exodar. Uzann managed to make connections with this faction, a woman who brought back herbs to help with medicine. He asked her to bring him back the most beautiful flower she could find. Several days later, she returned with a bouquet of pink snapdragons. Uzann brought these to Phaezi as a gift to ask her out. She had to decline due to her sexual preference, but she accepted the flowers nonetheless. She suggested that Uzann be her friend instead, and thus, he was added to Team Phaezi. At first, Uzann didn't have the best standing in the team. He was still salty about being rejected, so when he met Finnan, he almost tried to beat him up, thinking he was Phaezi's boyfriend. Eventually, Phaezi was able to calm them down, saving Finn in the process. The two still butt heads every once in a while, but they got over their initial conflict. Uzann, to this day, remains the sole reason why Phaezi's favorite flower is a snapdragon. Trivia * Phaezi's name doesn't mean anything. It came from a random name generator. * For several weeks during the Dungeons and Depressions campaign, Phaezi had no backstory. She simply came from the Burlap Sack one day and existed. * The Burlap Sack is an ethereal object that both exists, and does not. It serves as a carrying mechanism for characters whose Players are not present during a session. * The decision for Phaezi's class and spec comes from Butters Stotch, a character from South Park. In South Park: The Stick of Truth (video game), Butters was a paladin who wielded a hammer. Thus, Phaezi became a paladin, who wields a massive war hammer. * Phaezi's outfit is a modified version of the one that her avatar in the World of Warcraft game wears. The in-game version is light tan, rather than rosy-pink. As of right now, she no longer wears the outfit in-game, as she found a better one. * Phaezi is meant to be an exact copy of Ren, her Player. This means Phaezi has both ADHD and short-term memory loss. * Phaezi is also loosely based off of Kyle Brovlovski, Ren's favorite character from South Park (you'll notice Ren's stuff is pretty heavily influenced by South Park) * Each member of Team Phaezi also has roots in South Park. That's why there's four of them. Phaezi is based off of Kyle, Finnan is Stan, Uzann is Cartman, and Nurall is Kenny. Again, this is loosely, as the Team Phaezi crew differs pretty greatly from their South Park counterparts. Category:Non-Playable Characters